dragonsofatlantisfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Troops: Shadow Stalker/@comment-28173074-20160410041354/@comment-24975599-20160410101718
Thank you for getting an account :) First, I apologize if I write stuff difficult. english is my second-language. For the chrono dragon attack: The chrono dragon's battle art is not just the reviving one, but he has one that causes your troops to have a chance of forgetting their turn. With this in mind, if your troops forget their first turn, they will probobly be attacked and die. At max leve, there is a 35% chance for your troops to forget their turn. Now for the 65% when your troops do remember to fight, I'll try to explain some different battle scenarios when defending against the chrono attack. Some of them, you probobly want to avoid, and some of them not: 1(AVOID): If you use ranged troops, the stalkers will move first and kill them. It is very difficult(and sometimes impossible) to get a range that is higher than the stalker's speed. 2: If you use stalkers/sea sirens with a higher speed stat than his stalkers, your speed troops will move first and, if you have enough of them, kill all his troops. However, because of his war scarabs, some damage will be returned to you, and you will loose some troops. This tactic requires both to have higher speed than him and to loose some troops. 3(AVOID): If you use only war scarabs, the stalkers will move first, damage them and take damage. Either the scarabs or the stalkers will die, but after that, the ranged troops will kill the rest of the scarabs. 4: If you, as well as him, combine war scarabs with stalkers/sirens without having higher speed than him, his stalkers will move first and start attacking your scarabs. If you have enough scarabs, his stalkers will die. Then, your stalkers/sea sirens will move and attack his troops. Because of his scarab damage reflection, you will loose some stalkers, as well as you will losse scarabs in this scenario. Method 5(RECOMMENDED): If you use scarabs paired with ranged troops, his stalkers will again move first and, if you have enough scarabs, die when attacking the scarabs. Then, whatever other troop with the next highest speed will make its move. If that troop is your ranged troop, the ranged troops can now attack and kill all of his remaining troops without getting damage reflected back at them. This tactic requires you to loose scarabs, to have enough scarabs to damage-reflect-kill his stalkers, and to have enough ranged troops to kill his remaining troops. How should I say this?(WARNING: this may be worded in poor language. You must apologize my language-skills) Method five requires the ranged troops to be able to hit his troops before his troops hit yours. I said that they need to have higher speed to do that, but that is not the whole picture. If your ranged troops have a range-stat that is a lot higher than his range-stat, his troops may not be able to hit you first even though they have higher speed. This is because they may not have enough reach. Imagne you have immensly high range-stat. Then, the enemy troops will not be able to get close enough to range-attack you even though they attack first. If their reach(speed+range) is lower than your total range, you don't need to have higher speed than his troops. This works vice verca, so if your ranged troops have lover reach than his range, you will not be able to hit him even if you have higer speed. Feel free to ask again if you didn't understand a thing ;)